


Loves of mine

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Brock Rumlow, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Breastfeeding, Cop Steve, Divorce, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Past Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Sleepy Cuddles, Writer Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve, a now single dad, falls for his best friend.





	1. Chapter 1

     The truck tires came to a stop at the red light. Steve adjusts his rear view mirror to see his five week-old infant sleeping in her car seat. The pink onesie she wore covered her chubby little legs and arms. Her small head leaned on the padded side of the seat, pouty lips slightly open. Tiny, bare toes twitched and wiggled every once and awhile. He smiled seeing her floofy flaxen hair looking like windblown cotton candy. The traffic light turned green and Steve continued his drive to his bestfriend's apartment. Groaning, Steve thought of all the things he would normally be doing right now. Like setting his daughter in her crib to sleep after Sharon fed her. Then fall asleep in his own bed. Not driving across town at 10:43 PM with the divorce papers his wife ( apparently soon to be ex-wife) served him and their baby she wanted nothing to do with. 

 His emotions flipped and changed. Anger towards Sharon who didn't even seem hesitant to let him leave with her to sadness that the marriage he _thought_ was full of happiness and love was ending to being terrified of raising Sarah by himself.  

Steve found a parking lot spot by Bucky's apartment building. He gently unbuckled the car seat so she could sleep a little longer and slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. Rain droplets began to fall as he walked into the lobby to the quiet elevator. 

Little coos came from the semi covered baby car seat. He grinned, her eyes barely open still dazed. "Did Daddy wake you up, baby girl?" Sarah yawned, eyelids and button nose scrunching. "Sleepy?" The doors dinged to notify him he was on Bucky's floor. Three doors down on the left side was where the Barnes apartment was located.

The Alpha knocked on the door four times and waited a few seconds. The door swung open abruptly. There Bucky Barnes with the look of absolute murder on his beautiful face stood, long brown hair ruffled from sleep and fuzzy pajama pants riding low on his hips.

"Hi." Steve smiled sheepishly. "Can we crash here tonight? "

Bucky's veiw slid down to the baby in the car seat. His face melted into absolute adoration. "Of course." He opened the door for them. Steve strode in, shoulders relaxing now that he was surrounded by the brunette's soothing sent.

Closing the door and turning on a few lights, Bucky took the carrier from Steve and unbuckled her. 

"Hi sweetpea," Bucky scooped her up into his loving arms, thumb brushing her rosey cheek. She yawned again, toes stretching. Bucky adjusted Sarah in his arms so she could sleep more comfortably as he sat down on his couch. "She's so _cute_." He ached.

Steve sat down next to him. Holding her foot in his hand, running the pad of his index finger heel to toes. "Sharon kicked us out."

The brunette's eyes widened. " _What_?" 

"She gave me a stack of divorce papers and told me to take Sarah and leave." Steve ran a hand through his mussed up hair. "I tried to reason with her but she said she wanted nothing to do with us. To pick up our things tomorrow while she's gone." He sniffled. 

Bucky lifted his arm, just enough space from Steve to slide in. "Come 'ere." The snuggled to his inviting side and rested his tired head on his shoulder. "You're welcome here, Stevie. It'll be like college. Just us... and Sarah against the world." He squeezed his bestfriend tighter for a second. Steve yawned, his eyelids are getting harder and harder to keep open so he decided to just close them. 

"Thanks Buck. I'll have to run to the store and get formula for her."

"Formula?" He rested his face on Steve's blonde haired head. "Isn't breastmilk better?"

"Yeah but neither of us has any milk to feed her."

"I could." Steve opened his eyes, confused. 

"But you're not pregnant...right?" 

Bucky cracked up. "No. God no. There's pills that'll make me lactate. I saw them in the store. Lots of male omegas use 'em."

"I can't ask you to do that Buck, it's too much. "

"Well its a good thing you're not asking. Formula is expensive and not as good as breastmilk."

Steve smiled and shook his head. "This is such a _weird_ conversation."

"You just say that because you're an Alpha. Punk."

"Go to sleep, jerk." Steve closed his eyes again. He felt much more happier curled up in an uncomfortable position on a couch that was definitely going to fuck up his neck in the morning with Bucky and his baby that was probably going to wake up in a few hours crying than if he was falling asleep in his bed with his wife. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

     After stopping by the store (Bucky to get lactating pills, Steve to get formula) they drove to a medium sized house with a tire swing in the front yard. Steve unlocked the front door of his (not his for long) house with his keys.They were at Steve's house to pack all his and hers things in the small span of three hours while Sharon was gone. He opened the red door wide for Bucky who was carrying both the diaper bag and car seat that had Sarah strapped in. Bucky found an outfit for her in the bag so she was adorned in a white onesie and a _adorable_ pink fishing hat with polka dots. So adorable that Steve and Bucky spent a good ten minutes taking pictures of her in it.

Once inside the omega sat his blue-eyed niece on the dinner table which was just off to the entryway. As Bucky uncliped her, she gave him a wide, ear to ear, toothless grin. Bucky smiled back, playfully tickling her tummy. _"What's so Funny? Huh, baby girl? "_ Her hand reached out, touching his lips. _"What's so funny, smiley baby?"_ He kissed her hand, picked Sarah up, her legs straddling the side of his hips.

Steve stood watching everything, adoring Bucky's baby talk.

The writer took the baby's hand and waved towards the Alpha. "Say:  _Hi daddy! Hi daddy!'"_

"Hi Sarah!" He kissed his daughter's forehead. 

* * *

Bucky rocked slowly back and forth in the old rocking chair, Sarah napping vertically on his chest. Drool dripped out of her mouth at a steady pace onto his shoulder, making a dark patch on his gray shirt.

Infront of him, Steve put all of her necessities in boxes. Like her many onesies, packs of diapers, and binkies. 

"Sorry for not being much help," Bucky yawned while talking. He was still tired as Sarah woke them up four times last night.

Steve huffed. "Are you kidding? Getting her to nap is a huge help, Buck. I don't what'd I'd do without you. We'd probably be in the homeless shelter." 

The brunette's stomach twisted, the idea of Steve and Sarah in a crowded homeless shelter made him fill with dread. If Bucky said he didn't care about Steve a little more than a normal bestfriend would, he'd be lying. If he said his tears at Steve's wedding were that of joy, not sadness, it would be a lie. If he said he didn't sob loudly into his pillows thinking of the things the newlyweds were doing, he'd be lying. If he said he would never think of Sarah as a daughter to him, he'd be lying. If Bucky said he didn't have an enormous crush on Steve Rogers, he would be lying through his teeth.

"She's my Goddaughter." His fingertips caressed her soft yellow hair. "What was I gonna say, ' _no Stevie you can't come in, I don't want my apartment to have that new baby smell in it'_?"

"Oh please, you love her more than you do me." 

Bucky barely contained himself at the word 'love', "I do. She's  _much_ cuter." 


End file.
